


I Am Fortune's Fool

by amazonstorm



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, persona 3 why, this is what happens when you save all your fic in evernote, this pairing hurts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Ryoji said "Please touch me.", Minako knew her heart had been stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Fortune's Fool

The moment Ryoji said "Please touch me.", Minako knew her heart had been stolen. The bond between her and Ryoji had just intensified, despite the warnings of the mechanical maiden. Her heart raced as she reached out her hand for his own and grasped it firmly. 

 

"My dearest…" Ryoji whispered as he kissed her hand. "Even though I feel our love can only end in tears…"

 

"If you feel that way, then why are you here?" She asked, pressing his hand to her cheek.

 

"So warm...you're so warm..." Ryoji breathed. "Minako, my heart is yours and yours alone. If you ask anything of me, I will give it to you."

 

She was curious to know what he meant by his earlier forbidden love comment, but when he told her his heart was hers, she couldn't speak. She felt like she couldn't deny him any more than he could deny her. "Don't worry about making me sad later. Make me happy now. We should make happy memories while we are together." 

 

Her words sparked a new warmth in his heart. "Happy memories..." 

 

Their eyes met and in that moment, time around them stopped.

 

He could deny himself no longer. "Kiss me. Put your hands on me. Make me feel alive."

 

She was falling, faster and faster, and afraid to stop. But she could deny him nothing. They reached for one another then, the embrace hot with passion and the moment their lips met, Ryoji nearly lost control. But he was a gentleman, not an animal, and this was more about her pleasure than it was for his own. 

 

He contented himself with kissing and touching her, trying to memorize the warmth he felt from her skin, the beat of her heart within her chest and the affection in her soft kisses. "I love you….I love being near you. I want to be with you all the time, Minako…tell me, tell me I'm not going crazy."

 

If he was going crazy, then so was she. "You're not…" She assured him. "…because I feel the same way."


End file.
